


Untameable

by Katical



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka centric, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Missions, Planets, abilities, disconnected narrative, space, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katical/pseuds/Katical
Summary: “Keiji wanted to free Bokuto from the shackles the Organisation had on him. He wanted to protect him from the dangers. He wanted to give him a life free from his deep loneliness.A loneliness caused by being too strong.”





	Untameable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new fic! It’s been a while since I’ve written for BokuAka and I’m excited to be back. This fic will kind of be a warm-up for me to get back into writing for them. As there were some problems with planning this story, I’m going to try out a new writing style, somewhat like a disconnected narrative which as the name suggests, just bits and bobs to highlight the key scenes of the story. I’ll probably explain the whole reason for this at the end of the fic, but for now, I hope you enjoy!!

 

 

The battle didn’t last long. In fact, the moment he was deployed, the fighting ended within the hour. His powers were uncontested no matter where he went and although he was praised for his achievements, Keiji knew that there was an underlying feeling of loneliness in his heart. The scar was carved numerous times since he was young and even after their year of partnership, Keiji still couldn’t begin to heal that wound.

With an umbrella resting on his shoulder, the tamer stepped out into the pouring rain. The force of nature pounded relentlessly overhead, each droplet of rain much larger and heavier than those on Earth. Thankfully with appropriate footwear, Keiji was able to tread safely upon the soaking ground and towards his partner.

Standing under the dense dark clouds in nothing more than a simple top and jacket, the normally lively man stared blankly up to the sky. The rain had long washed the gel out of black and white hair, droplets trailing down the strands and over his handsome features before collecting at his chin and falling. Even with the rain, it still couldn’t wipe the blood and grime from the other’s skin. His shoulders were lowered, arms hung loose by his side. It truly looked as if he had lost everything. Standing in the middle of a battlefield with bodies piled all around him, the ground dyed red, it was the very picture of someone who was defeated.

But really, he was the one who came out victorious.

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji called as he neared the other man.

There was no response, however. The rain was probably too loud in the other’s ears.

Reaching a hand up to his ear, Keiji pushed a finger into the device and tried again. “Bokuto-san.”

The reaction, this time, was immediate.

The man in the rain turned swiftly around, somehow knowing where Keiji was despite only hearing his voice through the earpiece. The previous expression of defeat was briefly replaced by surprise before a flash of hope appeared, followed by a bright smile. This expression of happiness was what greeted Keiji every day. Despite the cruel work they had to do under the Organisation’s orders, Bokuto was the reason for the slither of joy he received in this dark world.

“Akaashi!”

Not wasting any time to kick off the ground, Bokuto closed the distance between him and his partner. The sight of Keiji turned one of the most dangerous people in the universe into a harmless puppy that had missed his owner. This was truly what tamers were called in to do, to put a leash on the devils.

With his arms outstretched, Bokuto dived at Keiji without holding back. The action wasn’t unexpected but taking the full momentum and weight of Bokuto every time wasn’t an easy feat. Still, he managed and caught the other in his hold.

“Akaashi~” Bokuto hummed into the other’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

Keiji had the temptation to comment on the fact that Bokuto was filthy. Blood, dirt, sweat and rain clung onto him and as a result was being wiped onto Keiji in their embrace. It wasn’t exactly the most pleasant thing in the world but he only had it in him to mentally complain. That was because there was one thing more important than anything else. Really, it was the only thing important to Keiji.

“Welcome back,” he said, tilting his head to plant a small kiss to Bokuto’s temple.

The other just hummed contently as he melted into Keiji’s hold. “I’m back.”

The fact that Bokuto came back alive was more important than anything else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A planet of lava wouldn’t have been anything to worry about normally but when Bokuto lost control during a mission while there, that was when it became a worry.

Not allowed to be deployed due to the conditions of that planet, Keiji watched helplessly at the monitors on the bridge display Bokuto, kneeling down in waist deep lava, clutching his head in agony. His eyes were clamped shut, tears gathered at his lashes but the second they fell, they evaporated against the immense heat.

“Bokuto-kun, calm down!” The Director called into his microphone.

“No use!” One of the crew members cried as a warning flashed against his monitor. “He’s out of control.”

“Bokuto-san!” Keiji tried into his earpiece. “Bokuto-san, can you hear me?”

He could feel his heart clench at the sight and sound of Bokuto’s cries. He didn’t know what to do. Keiji had always hated the long distant missions, he felt isolated without the other but Bokuto had it several times worse. Sent down onto a dangerous planet alone to accomplish a mission set by the Organisation that he had no choice but to accept, away from his partner and only connected through a small device attached to the ear, Bokuto had it much worse.

“I can’t do it…” Bokuto cried. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Not again,” the Director huffed in disappointment, earning a glare from Keiji which he ignored.

His previous panic was replaced by anger. When things went their way, the Organisation didn’t hesitate to praise and promote them as if they had just performed a miracle. The moment things went south, they would complain and criticise without a single drop of guilt. But this was the life they had to live under if they wanted to survive.

Bokuto was, fortunate in some eyes but unfortunate in others, for having been born an ability user. Some worshipped these people as saviours and leaders of the new millennium, while others cursed them as the spawn of the devil. Keiji had heard of many stories about ability users and tamers since he was young and although some had tragic endings while on missions, the majority lived happily ever after once their abilities were exhausted. But in Bokuto’s case, his happily ever after may not ever come.

Remembering this, Keiji quelled the anger inside and tried again. “Bokuto-san.” His tone was calm and stable.

“I don’t want to…”

“Bokuto-san, how many players are on a volleyball team?”

“Akaashi Keiji, is this the time for your chitchat?!” The Director shouted in rage but this time, it was Keiji’s turn to ignore him.

“Huh?” Bokuto asked, eyes blinking open in confusion.

“How many players are on a volleyball team?” Keiji asked again, tone not changing in the slightest.

“S-Six.” Bokuto answered.

“How big is a volleyball court?”

“9 metres by 18 metres.”

“How high is the net?”

And the exchange continued for a while, outlining the measurements and rules of a game only known to those from Earth. Everyone else on the bridge, the Director included, were silent and watched as Bokuto’s readings slowly returned to normal.

“And on our team, who would be our ace?” Keiji asked the final question with a smile curling at his lips.

“Me!” Bokuto cheered, pumping a fist into the air from where he was standing in a flowing current of lava.

“Great,” Keiji replied. “Now take a deep breath.”

Bokuto did as instructed, inhaling generously before exhaling.

“Do you feel better?”

“I do,” Bokuto nodded. “Thanks, Akaashi.”

“And do you remember the mission?”

“Yeah,” and he proceeded to recite the mission order before continuing to fulfil it.

“Brilliant work, Akaashi-kun,” the Director praised, clapping his hands as if he had just watched a particularly interesting performance. “You truly have him well trained.”

“Don’t treat him like a thing.” Keiji warned, firing a glare at the Director who cowardly hid behind a plain white mask.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Curled up in his arms, Bokuto slept soundly from exhaustion. Normally, he would be the first one between the two of them to wake up but having been deployed for a whole week, he was beyond tired. Whether his mind needed the rest or not, his body certainly did. Running his hands through soft two toned hair, Keiji watched the other’s sleeping face.

Their lives outside of missions were simple and enjoyable. The day that Bokuto could retire from his work at the Organisation would grant them this pleasant life, free of danger, free of distress. But because it’s Bokuto, that day would never come.

Even among ability users, Bokuto was special. A young man, gifted in both power and body, was even blessed with an inexhaustible source. Or in Keiji’s opinions, it was more a curse than a blessing. This, of course, for the Organisation was a struck of gold. A worker who was not only strong but could work forever was a gift they would never reject. His potential was beyond imaginable. They would use him until he physically broke, or he mentally broke. It was an inescapable fate and Keiji hated it.

Under his loose hold, Bokuto shifted. A small noise left his throat as he pressed his face into Keiji’s chest. Keiji responded with a light stroke of the back of his head.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto spoke sleepily. “What’s the time?”

“It’s still early,” Keiji replied with a kiss to the forehead. “Sleep for a bit longer.”

Bokuto hummed an affirmative before snuggling closer.

Really, this was the life Keiji wanted with Bokuto. He wanted to free him from the shackles the Organisation had on him. He wanted to protect him from the dangers. He wanted to give him a life free from his deep loneliness.

A loneliness caused by years of dozens of tamers leaving him because he was too strong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Spatial storms weren’t uncommon and ability users being caught in one while on a mission happened once in a while so the entire team on the bridge was prepared when the cameras monitoring Bokuto were displaying nothing but diagonally sweeping dirt and dust. The radar showed Bokuto surrounded by several heat sources and according to his report a few hours ago when he landed on the planet, there were life forms hidden within the storm.

“Bokuto-san, how is everything?” Keiji asked as the heat sources disappeared from the radar.

“A-Ah…! A-Akaashi…? Did… say… -thing?” The connection was bad and he could barely hear Bokuto over the crackling of the line. “…-thing’s good, I… later.”

Keiji’s hand that wasn’t pressed into his earpiece balled into a fist. His lips pursed tightly together as he felt a growing anxiety inside. It wasn’t like this hadn’t happened before. Keiji had experience two missions in the past with the loss of both visual and audio connection but it didn’t mean he felt any less worried. Taking a glance to the Director, he didn’t seem to have any plans on calling off the mission. Of course, he didn’t.

A sigh left Keiji as he unconsciously put his hands together, absently tugging his fingers and fidgeting.

“More enemies detected from the northeast,” someone called.

Instantly, Keiji’s attention was pulled to the radar displaying an approaching wave of two dozens of heat sources.

“Bokuto-san, northeast!” Keiji called into his earpiece.

There was no response. Not even a crackle of the line.

“Bokuto-san?”

“More coming from the west!”

A cold vice gripped Keiji’s heart.

“Damage taken! He’s lost blood!”

“Bokuto-san, come in!” Keiji prayed for a sign. Even the smallest sound from the other would be enough.

“Enemy numbers are increasing!”

“Enemy approaching from the north!”

“Brainwaves are weakening! He might be losing consciousness.”

“Please…” Keiji didn’t realise he had pressed his hands together, clutching them tight and over his chest. If anything were to happen to Bokuto, Keiji wouldn’t know what to do. He couldn’t lose him.

“Enemy has been pushed back! Northeastern wave has been cleared.”

Looking up, Keiji felt hopeful. He couldn’t hear Bokuto. He couldn’t see him. But seeing the lines of red dots from the northeast disappear one by one, it was relieving.

“Brainwaves back to normal. He should be fine.”

That was until a warning flashed on the radar. A large red heat source was detected coming into range from the north. It was about five times the size of the ones surrounding Bokuto.

Keiji felt a chill crash down his spine. All his hairs were standing on end as he subconsciously took a step back. Green eyes watched helplessly as the large red dot moved forward, inching closer and closer towards the white dot which was Bokuto.

The entire bridge was silent save for the blaring warning. Everyone was speechless. An enemy of this calibre was only ever predicted, never seen nor heard of before. It was unknown whether someone of even Bokuto’s strength could go against something like that.

“D-Director…” One of his subordinates uttered.

Keiji also forced his gaze to the Director. Even though his expression was hidden behind a mask, his body was frozen stiff, his hands unmoving and he didn’t look away from the radar’s display.

Instantly, Keiji forced himself forward, finger pressed firmly into his earpiece.

“RETREAT! BOKUTO-SAN, RETREAT!”

That shout seemed to have snapped the Director out of whatever shock he was in.

“Who gave you that order?!” He yelled. “Bokuto-kun, continue the mission!” He demanded into his microphone.

Keiji bristled. “You’re telling him to go up against that?!”

“The mission takes priority.” The Director said firmly.

“If we lose him here, there’s no-one who can kill that thing!” Keiji tried to reason.

There was no way he was going to let Bokuto stay and fight that, especially when they could barely contact him. Keiji knew Bokuto was hurt. He didn’t know how much but blood loss was still blood loss. His mental and emotional conditions were delicate according to the readings and without Keiji there to stabilise him, he wasn’t confident.

“Have some faith in him!” The Director scolded. “Aren’t you his partner?!”

“It’s because I’m his partner that I know him better than anyone,” Keiji argued. “And I know that it’s too dangerous to fight that!”

“You…!”

“He’s been hit!” Someone called.

“He’s losing blood.”

“Brainwaves fluctuating! This could be bad.”

“Bokuto-san, come back!” Keiji called into his earpiece. Then he turned to the Director and pointed at the radar. “Send help! An aircraft or anything – save him!”

“You’re saying to send our resources to-”

“Don’t you dare say it’ll be a waste.” Keiji threatened, teeth grinding dangerously. “What’s more important? A few aircrafts and devices that can be replaced or one of the universe’s strongest ability users?”

If Keiji could see the Director’s face, it was probably murderous. He knew he had overstepped the line between him and the Organisation. Keiji would be lucky if they let him live after such disobedience.

“Bring him back.” The Director ordered. “Bring him back right now!”

The rescue team was deployed immediately. The bridge continued to monitor the situation while Keiji purposefully avoided the Director. Judging by the readings of Bokuto’s condition, he was still able to move, no broken bones, but heavily wounded and struggling. It was painful being able to do nothing but wait and hope that the rescue team could get Bokuto out of there.

The moment the rescue ship was entering the dock, Keiji raced out of the bridge to meet the team. Everyone was just getting off the spacecraft when Keiji ran in, chest tight and eyes red. He looked over everyone that had got off and didn’t see a familiar face. He began to panic when one person stepped out of the aircraft with a hand offering to help another person out.

Bokuto stepped out weakly and Keiji wasted no time in dashing forward.

“Bokuto-san!”

“Akaash-” Bokuto didn’t get to finish calling the other’s name when he was tackled into his embrace.

“Thank goodness,” Keiji breathed in relief, wrapping himself tightly around the other’s broad shoulders.

They sank to the ground moments later, both being unable to stand for different reasons.

“I’m back,” Bokuto said weakly as he slid off the other’s shoulder and fell against his chest.

“Welcome back,” Keiji whispered into black and white hair. “Welcome back.”

The person in his hold shifted, pulling his head back so that they looked at each other for a moment before he reached up and pressed his lips against Keiji’s. He offered a soft smile before golden eyes fell shut and Bokuto passed out from exhaustion.

 

Letting Bokuto rest against him for a little while longer, Keiji heard someone approach him from behind.

“I will overlook this incident, Akaashi Keiji,” the Director spoke. “But should you argue like that again, it won’t be Bokuto-kun’s life you’ll be worrying about.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Bokuto whined against the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

“How much more is there to do?” Keiji asked from where he was preparing dinner at the hob.

“I’m at the bit where the enemy came at me from the west. And then I got hit in the hand,” he said, waving his bandaged left hand in the air.

A hum left Keiji. “You’ve still got quite a bit to write then.”

“See!” Bokuto cried in defeat. “I hate these reports. Why do I have to write them? Isn’t it enough that I have to actually go out there and do it anyway?” He sighed dramatically.

Keiji couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Akaashi, don’t laugh at me.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he replied half-heartedly.

Silence fell over them as Keiji finished making dinner while Bokuto reluctantly continued his report. He was working hard and Keiji didn’t want to break his rhythm so he kept the meal warm while he busied himself with dessert.

“Done~” Bokuto said, lying over the table to demonstrate his exhaustion.

“Well done,” Keiji praised, taking the lid off the curry he had prepared.

A content hum left Bokuto. “That smells nice. When-?”

Whatever question he wanted to ask was interrupted by a ring of his door bell.

“Eh?”

Walking to the entrance, Bokuto checked the peephole before pressing the button for the door to open.

“Kuroo!”

“Bokuto!”

Keiji poked his head around just in time to see two grown men hug each other enthusiastically. A small blond behind the tall man rolled his eyes and Keiji couldn’t help the smile that made its way to his lips at the sight.

“What are you doing here?” Bokuto asked.

“Dude, you didn’t get my message? I said I’m on the mothership for a while so I thought I’d drop by to say hi. Don’t tell me you don’t care that I’m here?” The tall black haired man gasped dramatically.

“No way!” Bokuto defended. “It’s been two years since I last saw you – come in, come in… Ah!” Bokuto paused in his ushering as he turned awkwardly to face Keiji. “Umm… Akaashi?”

“Yeah?” Keiji asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Did you perhaps make enough for four people?”

Somehow, Keiji wasn’t surprised by this question. “There’s enough.”

A breath of relief left Bokuto as he turned back to his guests.

Keiji prepared an extra two plates and set them on the table after clearing away Bokuto’s report.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Kuroo greeted. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Kuroo-san.” Keiji nodded politely. “You too, Kenma.”

The short blonde nodded in response but otherwise stayed silent.

Seating themselves around the table, they idly chatted while eating dinner. Well, the ones doing most of the talking were Bokuto and Kuroo. The light atmosphere was comfortable and although Keiji enjoyed having dinner alone with Bokuto, having guests was nice once in a while. Seeing Bokuto smile and talk was just a pleasant sight.

“Say, would any of you like some beer or wine?” Bokuto asked as he was helping Keiji dry the plates.

“What do you have?” Kuroo asked casually with an arm slung over the back of his chair.

“Uhh, Bokuto-san…” Keiji tried to say but Bokuto had already opened the cupboard door.

“Let’s see… eh?” He paused.

“We ran out last week.” Keiji informed.

“We did?!” Bokuto gaped. “What are we going to do?!”

“Dude, go get some before the shop closes for the night.” Kuroo suggested.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll do that!” Bokuto said, dashing out the kitchen and out the door with a swift snatch of his keys. There was a beat of silence before the door opened again. “I forgot my wallet!” The storm came back into the room just as quickly as it left again.

A mix of exasperation and fondness left Keiji as a sigh while Kuroo just chuckled lightly. “I’m glad he’s the same as always.”

“Was it your plan to have him leave the room?” Keiji couldn’t help but ask as he dried his hands on a towel.

“Not really,” Kuroo shrugged. “I do want some booze but I guess it’s a good time to catch up with you too.”

Keiji joined him and Kenma at the table as Kuroo leant forward on his arms.

He spoke in a more serious tone. “How has he been?”

“Better,” Keiji answered honestly. “Much better, in fact.”

Sharp golden eyes watched him, searching him for any lies in that answer but Keiji was confident that no matter how hard he searched, there were no signs of any falsity.

A pause later, stiff shoulders relaxed. A breath of relief left Kuroo and he raised his hands against his forehead.

“I’m glad,” he said quietly, Kenma reaching a hand to wrap around the other’s arm. “I’m so glad, Akaashi.”

Keiji stayed silent.

“You have no idea how grateful I am. Seriously, thank you so much.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Keiji replied just as quietly.

_Look after him._ were the words Kuroo left him with the first time they met two years ago while Bokuto and Keiji were at the gym. At that time, Kuroo came up with some excuse to kick Bokuto out the room and spoke to Keiji personally. They had only been partners for a little over half a year then but according to Bokuto’s past records with tamers, it was already the longest anyone had stayed with him. Kuroo was hopeful that perhaps Keiji was the one to stay but he was also the most worried that if Keiji were the one to leave, Bokuto would be hurt even more than he had ever been.

So, two years later and Keiji was still with Bokuto, was already more than what Kuroo could ask for. And to make matters better, Keiji had replied with an affirmative that Bokuto’s recovering from the deep scar of loneliness carved into his heart.

“So, how far have you got with him?” Kuroo suddenly asked, the air around them instantly lightened.

“Kuro…” Kenma warned.

“What…?” Keiji was caught off guard by that question.

“Y’know, I can tell you two are a thing,” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows.

The small blonde beside him rolled his eyes and retracted his arm. “Keiji, you don’t need to answer him.”

“But Kenma!” Kuroo complained. “Aren’t you curious?”

“No.” Kenma replied bluntly. “It’s only you.”

The taller man scoffed. “You’re no fun.”

Internally, Keiji sighed a breath of relief. He made a mental note to thank Kenma later and really, it did have to wait until later because just then, Bokuto came back with a bag in hand.

“Time to drink, guys!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As a part of Keiji feared, the Organisation really did plan to send Bokuto back out onto that spatial storm again. The mission was the next day and even though they were curled up in bed and ready to sleep, Keiji didn’t want to let the other go.

“You’re worrying too much,” Bokuto said from above him.

Keiji only responded by clinging to him more.

A light chuckle vibrated through the chest Keiji had his face buried in. He felt a light press against the top of his head before strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, rubbing gentle circles into his skin.

“I know what I’m up against so I’ll be fine.” He tried to reassure.

Although Keiji didn’t want to doubt Bokuto, he wasn’t very confident at all.

“I’ll be careful, I promise.”

But no matter how much he tried to convince the other, Keiji remained silent. He didn’t want Bokuto to go. He didn’t want Bokuto to get hurt. If the situation looked bad, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from calling for a retreat. If he did that, the Organisation would probably have his head. But if he didn’t, Bokuto would be in danger. Either way, it didn’t look good. It wasn’t like he was trying to be pessimistic. Of course, if everything went according to plan and Bokuto came back safe and sound, everything would be good. But there was no guarantee that would happen.

He held Bokuto tighter.

How could he get both himself and Bokuto out of that situation?

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Bokuto asked, nudging the top of Keiji’s head with his chin. “Keiji, look at me,” the use of his first name made Keiji look up.

When green eyes met gold, Bokuto smiled softly. “I’ve called your first name several times now.”

Keiji blinked blankly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been called his first name by Bokuto before. Most of the times were either too intimate and too embarrassing to remember, or he was half asleep and barely remembered anyway. So, to say the least, Keiji still wasn’t quite used to hearing Bokuto call him that.

“Look, I’ll do what I have to tomorrow and come back as soon as possible. I’ll retreat when it looks bad so you don’t have to give the order.” Bokuto offered a smile in reassurance. “You just have to be good on the bridge and trust me.”

Keiji didn’t want that. He trusted Bokuto. Of course, he did. But he couldn’t just leave it all to him. It was too much to bear.

“It’s too risky to disobey them.”

“For you, yes. But for me, not so much.”

“I don’t want that.” Keiji said stubbornly.

A sigh left Bokuto but he held Keiji closer. “Then what do you propose?”

They were silent for a moment.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I can’t expect you to trust me if I don’t trust you already.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The plan sounded easy but the execution highly depended on how the Director and his crew acted in the face of what they were about to cause. With their attention focused on Bokuto and the completion of the mission, it gave him the perfect spotlight to act as a decoy. And taking advantage of that distraction, Keiji would sabotage the mothership and take the Organisation down with it.

Ultimately, the two of them just had to survive.

 

Before departure, Keiji stood in Bokuto’s arms at the front of the spaceship. They didn’t want to let the other go. They knew full well that the moment they part, they would be walking into their respective battlefields. But at the same time, they knew that it was a struggle for their future. A future together, in peace. Free of danger.

“Be safe out there,” Keiji said into the other’s shoulder.

“You too.” Bokuto replied, pulling back a bit to put their foreheads together.

Green eyes couldn’t meet gold just yet, settling his gaze on Bokuto’s cheek bone.

“Keiji.”

That made Keiji look up.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll do my part so you do yours.” He offered a small smile. “And if it doesn’t work, then I’ll just come back.”

He made it sound so simple. As if there was any room for failure. Failure meant the loss of either of their lives, if not both. The Organisation was generous enough for them to be there in that moment.

Before the pessimism sunk in too far, Keiji leant forward and sealed their lips together. It felt like a goodbye and he hated it. He wanted to convince himself that it was just like any other sortie and Bokuto would come back alive.

Bokuto responded by returning the kiss, as lovingly as always. The arms around Keiji’s waist tightened, pulling them closer together so they could never part. But they’ve spent long enough in each other’s presence and should they stay any longer, it would look suspicious.

Breaking the kiss, they gave each other a firm look. Silent words were exchanged and they each knew what they had to do. Having parted fully, their hands retracted and the distance between them grew, they offered each other a smile of contrasting degrees before turning on their heels and walking away.

There was no room for failure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours into the mission, Bokuto was deep within the spatial storm. The attention from the bridge members was intense. None of their eyes had left the radar as Bokuto’s condition looked almost too perfect. They were eager, very eager. And the Director was no different. A smile pulled at the corner of Keiji’s lips. Of course, they were entranced by Bokuto’s performance. He was made to be the centre of attention. He was made to steal the spotlight and capture everyone’s eyes.

_I’ll show them something amazing!_ was what he said. And it really was amazing.

Wave after waves of enemies were wiped out. Red dots on the radar disappeared one after another and it made the whole team comment in awe. His powers really were incredible and in his condition, they didn’t doubt he could take out the storm giant.

It seemed Bokuto had progressed further than last time and if their prediction was right, then the signal should be coming soon.

“The spatial storm is getting stronger.”

“It’s coming!”

And sure enough, a large warning blared on every monitor as the large red dot progressed onto the radar.

It felt like everyone held their breath in that moment when suddenly, one of the smaller monitors blared a different warning. A shrill alarm pieced through everyone’s ears, screeching over the constant large enemy warning.

“Bokuto-kun’s abilities deactivated!”

“What?!” The Director exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

But in that instant, the screeching stopped. It was as quick as a flick on and off of a light switch. The wavelength displayed on the small monitor went from a lively fluctuating line to a still, flat one before jumping back alive a second later.

Confusion was strong in the air and it only intensified when the shrill alarm sounded again.

“What’s happening?!”

A beat later, it was over again.

And Keiji pressed the button in his pocket that he had been hovering over since the sound of the first shrill.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Akaashi Keiji!” The Director yelled over the blaring alarm hammering against everyone’s ears.

Guns were pointed threateningly against Keiji as the crew members surrounded him. The Director looked down at him and even behind a mask, Keiji could feel the killing intent.

“You planned this.” The Director stated.

Keiji remained silent.

“Bombing the docks and the only means of leaving the mothership… You were planning this the whole time!”

“Don’t…!” The crackle of Bokuto’s voice came from the speakers. “… not him!”

At Bokuto’s defence, the Director bristled and cocked his pistol. “You…!”

 

Despite the static along the line caused by the severe spatial storm, Bokuto heard one thing loud and clear.

A single gunshot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sad ending

 

Even though it was pouring with rain outside, street vendors were still eagerly selling their goods to locals under the protection of their small stall roofs. The pitter patter of raindrops created a constant buzz in the background while his feet splashed rhythmically with every step. Some water made its way under his umbrella and onto black and white hair, causing a few spikes to wilt a little.

“Isn’t that Bokuto Koutarou?” A small child pointed and asked his mother beside him.

She quickly grabbed her son by the hand and pulled him away. “Shh! We’re leaving.”

Her eyes met golden eyes briefly. Glares were thrown his way so the young man instantly glanced away.

He continued forward.

“Look, he’s here again,” one local whispered to another as they watched him walk past.

“Can’t that failure go somewhere else?” The other replied.

The grip on his umbrella tightened a little. His lips pursed together in sadness.

“He’s a shell of who he used to be.”

“Without his tamer, he’s nothing.”

His eyes stung with unshed tears. Even though he had heard these remarks numerous times since coming to Earth, it didn’t hurt any less. That last comment though, was a direct stab in his heart.

He hadn’t noticed that he had stopped walking until a familiar voice called out to him.

“Bokuto?”

Golden eyes looked up to see a friend jog up to him, umbrella floating above him to keep him dry.

“Kuroo.” He greeted weakly.

“What a coincidence,” Kuroo said with an encouraging smile. “On your way to visit Akaashi too?”

Bokuto nodded.

“Hey, it’s that useless owl-head.” A young boy snickered as he and his friend walked past.

Kuroo glared golden daggers at them and they shuddered on the spot before hurrying away. An exasperated sigh left the taller teen when he turned back to the other.

“You didn’t have to,” Bokuto said.

“Bro, you know it’s not true.” Kuroo tried, but he couldn’t pull Bokuto’s large golden eyes away from the ground. “Let’s go and meet the others,” he suggested, looping a loose arm around broad shoulders and leading him forward.

“Over here!” They heard a voice call out to them up ahead.

Looking up, two pairs of golden eyes saw a tall brunet throw a large wave above his head.

“Don’t shout, Oikawa,” the shorter ravenhead next to him scolded. “There are people resting here.”

A pout appeared on Oikawa’s face as Bokuto and Kuroo approached them.

“You two never change, huh.” Kuroo commented with a smirk.

“You’re not with Kenma?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I’m here.” A small voice appeared out of nowhere.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa startled as a short blond teen stepped out from behind Kuroo. In all honesty, Bokuto didn’t know he was there either but the weight over his mind stopped him from reacting to Kenma’s sudden appearance.

“I see Ken-chan never changes either.” Oikawa chuckled before brown eyes drifted to Bokuto. “Hey,” he reached out to pat the teen on the shoulder. “It’s good to see you again.”

Golden eyes saw that Oikawa wore a soft smile on his face despite his usual stuck up attitude. It warmed Bokuto’s heart a little so he gave him a small smile in return.

“Should we go then?” Iwaizumi asked, gesturing to the gates behind them.

They all looked from the gate to Bokuto slowly as if asking him for permission.

A small breath was inhaled, golden eyes falling shut for a moment before he opened them. With a press of his lips, Bokuto nodded and the group made their way through the gates and onto the large stone staircase that led to the top of the hill.

Progressing up the stairs meant walking past many rows of headstones. They recorded the names of all those lost in the happenings of the past few years. Bokuto felt his stomach churn as his mind flickered through the past events. And when they hadn’t even made it half way up the hill, Bokuto’s heart clenched and he stopped ascending. The others noticed immediately and waited.

“Bro?” Kuroo asked, walking down a few steps so that he was with Bokuto.

“I can’t go,” Bokuto said weakly.

“Bokuto...” Iwaizumi encouraged silently.

“I’m scared to see him,” his throat felt tight. He could barely hear his own voice over the rain.

“You have nothing to be scared of.” Oikawa replied.

“I don’t have the right.” Tears pricked his eyes.

“You have every right,” Kenma corrected.

“But-” Bokuto tried to argue but Kuroo interrupted.

“Bokuto.” His voice was firm. “You did nothing wrong.”

His lips quivered from suppressed emotions. Golden eyes looked from one friend to the next. Seeing their encouraging expressions, Bokuto felt some strength grow within him. He looked straight ahead despite the conflict in his mind and heart. He proceeded up the staircase, step by step.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Happy ending

 

The door to the small capsule opened and Keiji rolled out immediately. He didn’t even have the chance to breathe in or look around before a weight dived at him.

“Akaashi!”

Keiji’s back hit the ground, knocking all the air out of him while his body got crushed under Bokuto. A reply was on the tip of his tongue when he heard quiet sobs escape the other. His shoulders softened, before he wrapped his arms around Bokuto.

“I didn’t mean to worry you, I’m sorry.” Keiji apologised because really, what happened on the mothership was a close call.

“So, you’re the infamous Kei-chan?” An unknown voice spoke from above him and green eyes peered around Bokuto’s two toned hair to see a cheekily smiling brunet.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position while Bokuto straddled across his lap refusing to let go, he replied firmly. “Don’t call me that.”

The brunet clicked his tongue. “You’re not fun.”

“Don’t be such an ass.” A spiky haired man spoke from behind him.

“Oikawa, don’t interrupt their reunion,” the man stepping out of the capsule laughed, Kenma right behind him.

At the name, Keiji looked back to the brunet in surprise. Oikawa? The incredibly talented ability user who claimed nearly all the headlines for three years straight but then retired due to a severe injury in the knee?

The burnet seemed to have noticed Keiji’s change in expression. “Oh, looks like you’ve heard of me.”

“I doubt there are many tamers in the universe who haven’t heard of you.” Keiji confessed.

“My, I’m honoured.” Oikawa said dramatically.

“You’re too high profile,” Kuroo complained.

“If you had the spotlight on you, I’m sure you’d love it too.”

“I’m alright, thanks.” Kuroo smirked. “I go where Kenma goes. And the spotlight is definitely not his place.”

Beside him, Kenma silently nodded.

“I never knew Kenma was an ability user,” Keiji couldn’t help but comment.

“He’s a special kind,” Kuroo replied with a shrug.

Keiji wanted to ask more but the arms around him tightened a little.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto spoke up, voice quiet but firm.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

There was a moment of pause. Normally, Kuroo would take an opportunity like this to tease the other for his serious sincerity. But because it was so serious and so sincere that Kuroo wasn’t going to shatter that.

“Any time, bro.”

 

 

 

Poking his head into the small capsule, Oikawa couldn’t help but comment. “Is no-one going to talk about how Tetsu-chan, Ken-chan and Kei-chan all fit into this tiny pod?”

“Oh, Kenma turned into a cat for the journey.” Kuroo absently replied.

A mischievous smile pulled at Oikawa’s lips and it seemed Iwaizumi was already prepared, having raised his hand to his forehead.

Keiji suddenly felt a little bit cold.

“So, you’re telling me Tetsu-chan and Kei-chan were pressed together in this tiny pod the entire way here?”

Bokuto stiffened in Keiji’s arms.

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi warned but it seemed the brunet was awfully proud of himself.

Keiji sent him a glare but it didn’t last long before Bokuto pulled away, shoulders stiff.

“Bokuto-san…”

Peering low to look at the other properly, Keiji wasn’t prepared to see golden eyes lined with a layer of glistening tears.

“Bro…” Bokuto slowly turned to Kuroo who startled at the tone. “You… You didn’t do anything-”

“No no no, I didn’t do anything!” Kuroo waved his hands in front of him in his defence. “Bro, calm down!”

“Kuroo…” Bokuto rose to his feet, leaving Keiji to silently watch this growing dark storm.

“Bokuto, listen. I didn’t do anything. I wouldn’t dare do anything. You know that.”

On the side, Oikawa was snickering behind a hand.

“Akaashi’s yours, you know that. I know that.”

That statement made Keiji’s cheeks warm up a little as he pushed himself up onto his feet and watched Bokuto approached a cowering Kuroo like an angry predator approaching its prey.

“Please, bro. I didn’t touch your man.”

“I could practically smell your scent on him! What do you mean, you didn’t touch him?!” Bokuto snapped. Keiji felt his jaw drop at that statement. Did ability users also have heightened senses? “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you said when you first met Akaashi…” Bokuto hissed.

“I wonder what he said,” Iwaizumi commented absently.

Keiji wanted to know too.

“You still remember that?!” Kuroo seemed shocked. “It was just a passing comment, don’t take it to heart… Wait, don’t tell me that’s the reason you’ve ignored every message I’ve sent asking about him this whole time?!”

Bokuto’s previous fury disappeared instantly. Guiltily, he looked away.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you!”

The tables had turned and it was Kuroo’s turn to advance. Bokuto spun on his heels in a flash and took cover behind Keiji. They knew each other so well. They acted so naturally around each other that they probably would have made a good pair.

_I could have been Bokuto’s tamer._ Kuroo confessed the first time they met. _But I had already chosen Kenma._ Keiji remembered how guilty Kuroo looked. He could have been there and saved Bokuto from all those painful ups and downs, but instead, one single decision left him helpless, unable to do anything but watch as Bokuto crumbled as tamer after tamer left him. Choosing Kenma was not a regret but saying that not choosing Bokuto was the right thing to do wasn’t right. So, really, Keiji not only saved Bokuto but he had also saved Kuroo. It was why his gratitude was much heavier than what it appeared.

 “Akaashi, do something about him!” Kuroo pointed angrily at Bokuto who shrank behind his back.

Only a sigh left his lips. “Why am I even involved in this again?”

“You gotta quell that jealousy of his. It’s ridiculous!”

Keiji turned his head to the side to regard Bokuto who was cutely shrunken small and innocent behind him. A small smile pulled at his lips as he turned back to Kuroo.

“It isn’t a problem.”

A palm flew straight up and hit Kuroo’s forehead. He groaned in frustration, “I can’t believe you two!”

“Quick, Akaashi, let’s run!”

And before Kuroo kicked off the ground to chase them down, Bokuto had already grabbed Keiji’s hand and dashed off in the opposite direction.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kenma watched as the three of them ran out of the docks like children playing tag. Two sighed while the other continued to snicker.

“How is it that he singlehandedly destroyed the Organisation?”

“Who knows.”

“Looks like we’ll have to rename our group since the rebellion ended before it even started.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are~ I hope you enjoyed that. I included both the sad and happy ending because I couldn’t choose which one to go with and the sad ending was actually the first part of this fic written so… 
> 
> Anyway, my confession is: this fic adopted a disconnected narrative style because I tried to plan this for several days and no matter what plot-hole I tried to fill, another one appeared. It got to a point where the story was being moulded further and further from my original idea and it was turning out to be something I felt like I wouldn’t enjoy writing. So, in order to keep the scenes I wanted in their original form, I’ve decided to just write them out and leave the rest a bit ambiguous and out in the open. I apologise that it has probably left a few questions and I admit, I’m upset that I couldn’t get a full story out of it but time is limited and I wanted to write this before the motivation left me.
> 
> Although I am disappointed in myself to some extent, I’m glad I wrote this because I did really like the idea originally. I’m glad to be writing for BokuAka again, I feel like it has been a long while so I’m excited to keep going. So, apologies that this fic may not have turned out so well but nevertheless, thank you for reading!!


End file.
